


A Hard Day

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Dragon Age, dragon age inquistion
Genre: Comfort, F/M, I really just needed an excuse to practice Cass so, because I needed Nik on here too before I forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai Trevelyan fights with his own thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day

Nikolai sat near the fire at camp, staring into the flames as he did so. Because the Red Templars were in possession of Emprise du Lion, there was tightened security in camp- per his orders. 

Everytime he fought a red templar, he hesitated involuntary. He had become so accustomed to it that he'd forgotten that one was right next to him, and that mistake had nearly killed him. He had pulled out his spirit blade hilt a split second too late and the red templar had smacked it out of his hand. 

Nikolai instinctively laid down an ice mine and watched as the sword stopped near centimeters from his face. Right next to his scar. That a Templar had given him. 

With a bellow, Nikolai had shattered the man with a gesture of his arms. He had picked up the spirit hilt blade to find it cracked down the middle. When he had attempted to channel his mana through it, the blade had flickered to life for a few seconds before dying out slowly.

He was inspecting it now, running his thumb over all of the notches and lines it had in it. 

“It has been a long day, hasn't it?”

Casually, Nikolai turned around to see Cassandra looking at him. He smiled slowly before looking at the ground.

“You can say that again.” He admitted as she sat beside him. 

“That would be a waste of time and energy.” She deadpanned.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes but still smiled. He then looked back down at the broken spirit hilt in his hand before putting it down in the snow.

“It can be repaired, you know.” Cassandra stated simply. 

“I know.” He responded, looking up at the sky.

“Then what is troubling you so?” Cassandra asked him. 

Nikolai sighed. 

“Simply put, red Lyrium Templars scare me. If something like that can be used to make Templars that strong…then there's little limit to its power.”

“Is this your magic expertise talking?” Cassandra replied, sincerely.

He looked at her for a second before looking at the ground.

“N-no. It's f-fear.” He admitted. 

“I know the feeling. Though I usually end up hitting something and not talking because of it.” 

“Sounds a lot better than sitting here wondering why it makes you so incompetent.” He shrugged. 

Cassandra bristled.

“Why do you always talk about yourself so demeaningly?”

“I'm scared, Cassandra. Of someone dying on me...again.” He couldn't meet her eyes.

“Again? It's happened before?” 

“It has. When the Circles dissolved, one of my closest friends was slaughtered right next to me. A Templar stabbed his blade straight through her heart. There was no time to save her.” Nikolai muttered.

“They attacked that quickly?” Cassandra asked, astounded. 

“Of the 300 mages at the Ostwickian circle, 180 were murdered the first day. None of them tried to escape.” 

“Maker have mercy!”

“But despite that, I'm still here. Broken, sad, and afraid of the enemies I have to fight. I'm pathetic.”

“Being the Inquisitor doesn't excuse you from having feelings, Nikolai. It makes you mortal, like the rest of us. “ 

Nikolai looked at her quietly.

“I didn't realize you could be so profound, Seeker.” 

Cassandra frowned at him, but he was smiling at her. 

“You just called me ‘Seeker’. You have not called me that since we met!” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

Nikolai’s smile got wider. 

“ I didn't realize that bothered you so much, Seeker.” He exaggerated.

“Now you are doing it on purpose.” She mock-glared at him. 

“Cassandra, you're not blushing are you?” He teased. 

“I am not!” She lied. 

“Yes, you are.” He laughed, and promptly received a semi-hard punch to his rib, which had not completely healed yet. 

Nikolai grimaced for a second.

“And now I have gone and hurt you.” Cassandra sighed.

“Technically that's my fault for trying to be suave.” Nikolai replied quietly.

Cassandra hesitated for a second before putting her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

“You're a terrible man.” She told him. He held back a laugh.

“I'm aware.” He replied back.

The fire snapped and crackled well into the long winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot to this isn't that great because I'm practicing my Cassandra and this is the best I've felt I've written her I think.


End file.
